I Always Said
by ObsessedKitsune
Summary: I will take care of you, no matter where you go, no matter who you love. -Ikuto


Amu and Ikuto met when Amu was 5 and Ikuto 10. Their meeting was not ideal as Ikuto had stepped on Amu's favorite doll and Amu had retaliated by kicking him with her dainty little skull shoes. Ikuto could remember how much he laughed at that incident actually. Seeing a 5 year old girl (with _pink _hair) kicking him, whilst wearing skull shoes was for some reason really funny to him.

He remembered how cute Amu was when she pouted though. The way her small cheeks puffed out and her eyes narrowed just made him laugh more. He couldn't remember ever having laughed that hard and he was addicted to her instantly. She was so innocent in the way she pouted and scowled at him, not knowing true anger or sadness. In a way he knew he needed that in his life.

He had introduced himself and Amu lifted her chin stubbornly. Her pale skin still flushed with her anger. "My name is Hinamori Amu." _Hinamori Amu. _That name elicited a smile, it suited her. "And you Tsuk-Tsukiyooomi Ikuto are my enemy!" She finished off her exclamation with jabbing a finger into his chest. He smirked at how cute she was when she didn't know how to pronounce something. _Being her enemy, huh? _It was a start.

That was their first meeting and their second was less pleasant. He had been walking along the road, his mind stuck on one thing. A specific pink thing. He hadn't been able to get the young girl out of his head for days and it had been a week now. He wanted to see her again. He craved her presence.

Catching a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye. He turned fully and noticed Amu. Amu! His eyes widened and fear flooded his being. The small girl was cornered by a group of boys and they were laughing and jostling her. She looked to be holding in tears and her mouth moved frantically.

Red flooded his vision as one of the boys pushed her and she fell to the ground, her back hitting with a dull thud. She still held in her tears and held her chin up. Her pink hair spreading around her. Reaching the group of boys, he grabbed the backs of their necks and forced them to the ground. His own eyes locking with Amu's. Even though he was a kid he had trained in Martial Arts. Amu's eyes searched his and he nodded. Trying to reassure her that he was going to be fine.

After the boys ran away in fright, Ikuto stood up and offered his hand to Amu. Who promptly declined and pushed her thin legs into a standing position. Her mouth opened and closed several times and her cheeks were tinged in pink.

Ikuto frowned, "Amu...where are your parents?"

Amu's eyes widened again, but then they fell into an ashamed expression, "They...awe stilll at home."

Ikuto nodded, still frowning, but Amu continued, "I left withowt telling them, I wanted to be inde-indepe-ndent."

That was when Ikuto's heart pounded and he realized something. He realized that this girl. This pink haired girl wasn't as innocent as he had thought her to be. She wanted to be independent. He related to her in a way that he was surprised to find. To want to be independent at such a young age had to mean something bad had happened.

"Amu.." he paused, his eyebrows furrowing, as he tried to figure out how to phrase the question, "Why do you want to be independent?" It wasn't the best way to ask the question but he couldn't think of any other way to phrase it.

She looked away and then looked back, "Because Ami...Ami needs a strong big sister." Again his eyes widened.

He enveloped her in a hug his blue hair raining down on her face. The pink and blue mixing and contrasting so beautifully in his mind. He could feel her shaking form and he felt the warmth that was radiating from her. Whether it was from the scare of seeing her being attacked or just the simple fact that he related to her in so many ways Ikuto made a promise.

He breathed in the scent of strawberries, "Amu, I want you to know. While you may be strong, I will always protect you. No matter where you go and who you love, I will take care of you.

_The words_ _no matter where you go stuck with him for the many years to come._

Amu, at the age of 5, even though mature for her age did not understand the sincerity and promise behind his words. She didn't understand the meaning and she didn't think much of what he said.

Ikuto carried Amu home, unhearing of her complaints. She must not have been too against it because she fell asleep in his arms. He reveled in the feel of human contact. After having deprived himself of it for so long he loved the feeling of it.

In the years that followed Ikuto and Amu became friends. If you asked Amu she would say he was an annoying cat. She said cat because he was mischievous and always teased her. If you asked Ikuto he would say she was a precious strawberry. He would say strawberry because of her hair and her natural scent.

Amu was 10 and Ikuto was 15 when Amu had a mental breakdown. Since the age of 5 Amu had always tried to portray herself as the "big sister chara", keeping herself from having fun or acting girly because she wanted to protect her sister. Ikuto had grown to realize the extent of her acting as time went by and Amu stopped behaving like her actual self in social situations. He didn't like it, but he would put up with it as long as Amu acted like herself around him. Knowing that if she didn't she would probably end up depressed.

So he was just laying on her bed like he always did when he skipped school. He was reading her manga and breathing in her strawberry scent, his long legs cramped against the end of the bed. His eyes trailed back to the clock on her bedside table and he smiled, noticing the time was 3:30. He had been waiting for her to come back. Yawning loudly he shifted and pulled her pink pillow into his arms. Nuzzling his face into it he let out a sigh.

His thoughts went to the pink haired girl. When she was younger he remembered her innocence that shined so brightly but was so false. When they became friends he remembered her being wary around him at first. Holding herself back and talking only in short sentences. He had worked steadily to erase all signs of doubt in her and over time it had worked. He remembered being 13 and her being 8 was when she finally gave in to their friendship.

That day was so memorable because it was the day she had actually smiled at him. He remembered the way her eyes gleamed and her smile was so cheesy that it showed all her teeth. Even though he knew she was younger he also knew in that moment that he liked her. Probably more than he should but he accepted it. Huffing out a breath Ikuto sat up, his eyes once again straying towards the clock. 3:50. His eyebrows furrowed, his once peaceful expression shattering. Amu was _never_ late. She always tried to get away from people as soon as possible. _So why was she late today?_

He heard rapid footsteps on the stairs and a quiet sobbing and his eyes widened in shock. Was Amu..._crying?_ When the door slammed, time stopped. Amu was hunched over, sparkling tears falling from her honey eyes and her pink hair was ruffled, as if she had been taking her stress out on it. She glanced up and her watery eyes met his before with a sob she launched herself at him.

She curled into him and her sobs grew in volume, her trembling body pressing against his. His arms instinctively wrapped around her back as he tried to comfort her. Was she...ok? He began making soothing motions on her back and pressed his nose into her hair. She was still crying and he remained quiet, even though he could feel questions fluttering at the back of his throat. He knew she liked quiet the most and would talk later. Or at least he hoped she would talk later. He was worried she would hide the reasons as she always did.

But for now he just tried to soothe her, pushing all thoughts to the back of his mind and focusing entirely on her.

Now Ikuto stood at a cliff his eyes darkened and a determined expression on his face. He remembered every memory they had ever shared. He remembered all the promises, the pain, her sobs, the way he held her. He remembered staying over at her house multiple times, even though her parents didn't approve because of the age difference, just to make sure she was okay.

He remembered her hidden thoughts, the way she screamed, the way she pounded desperately against his chest, her thin arms having more force than expected. The way she smiled so genuinely at him in her good moments. The way her anger made her face redden like a strawberry. Her scent. The way she hugged him. He even remembered saving her.

Holding a letter tightly in his hand the 20 year old boy stepped closer to the edge. Memories flashed in his mind. Pink hair swaying as the girl turned and smiled. Honey eyes glittering. The way her eyes darkened. The way her hair limpened. No matter the emotion. No matter the state of her health. She was always beautiful.

Holding in a breath Ikuto closed his eyes. One final memory striking through his mind. The way Amu smiled at him and her eyes widened in excitement as she took the final step of this very cliff. The way she was finally able to show her true self to not only him, but everyone else in her death.

It had been a day and he was already broken. So taking a breath he followed. He plunged down to his death.

_Dear Mischievous Cat,_

_I love you. I'm not doing this to hurt you, but I'm tired… So very tired of having to hide myself. I just want you to remember the happy times and forget this ever happened. Please...I'm fine now._

_From,_

_Your Precious Strawberry_

_Dear Precious Strawberry,_

_I love you too. I know. But I do hurt. Do you remember what I said years ago. I will always take care of you._

_From, _

_Your Mischievous Cat_

And 15 year old Amu finally understood, as her ethereal form stood before Ikuto's, she finally understood. Ikuto smiled and tried to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. Her pink hair and his blue contrasted so brightly as he nuzzled his face into her hair. Her scent of strawberries overwhelming his senses.

_No matter where you go, or who you love. I will take care of you…._

_No matter where you go… You will follow_

_No matter who you love… I only love you_

_I will take care of you… You always have_


End file.
